Beautiful Robot
by Tachibana Ema
Summary: Dia cantik. Dia menawan. Dia pandai. Dia berbeda dari yang lainnya. Apakah dia manusia? Tidak bukan, dia robot dalam bentuk manusia / Bagaiamana kisah si robot cantik ini. Ikuti kisahnya hanya di fic ini.
Di suatu siang yang cukup terik tepat dipertengahan musim panas, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ditutupi tudung jaketnya berjalan perlahan ditengah pertokoan. Dengan menenteng dua buah kantung plastik berwana hitam ditangan kanannya, pemuda itu bergumam tak senang karena udara yang panas sudah membakar kulit dan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ck, Nenek sialan itu benar-benar mengerjaiku," decak pemuda berambut pirang itu kesal. "Walaupun les-nya lagi libur setidaknya biarkanlah aku istirahat."

Karena ingin cepat sampai rumah, pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu memilih jalan pintas, yaitu dengan melewati gang-gang sempit pertokoan tengah kota ini. Karena hanya jalan itulah cara tercepat untuk mencapai rumahnya. Saat sedang berjalan didekat tumpukan sampah pertokoan, Naruto mendengar suara rintihan perempuan.

"Hikss.. Hiks..."

'Suara apaan tuh? Ma-masa iya... siang bolong panas begini ada hantu?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri merasa takut juga penasaran.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini, tapi karena rasa penasarannya yang cukup tinggi. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri melihat siapakah yang sedang nangis di siang bolong seperti ini, apa lagi ditempat pembuangan sampah seperti ini.

Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti suara tangisan itu sampai disebuah lorong gelap tepat disebelah sekantong besar tumpukkan sampah, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang terduduk sambil menangis. Si gadis yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto terus menangis sambil memegangi kakinya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekati gadis itu, lalu berjongkok tepat di depannya. "Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar ada yang berbicara dengannya, gadis itu segera mendongak dan membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat Naruto tepat berada di depannya. Secara refleks gadis itu beringsut menjauhi Naruto.

"Hei, tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat," kata Naruto menenangkan. "Maaf, kalau aku mengagetkanmu."

Bukannya tenang gadis itu malah beringsut semakin menjauhi Naruto sambil melempari Naruto dengan sampah-sampah yang berserakan disekitarnya.

"Hei.. hei... aku tidak berniat jahat padamu! Aku hanya ingin menolongmu!" kata Naruto sambil menghidari lemparan sampah. "Kalau kau tak mau di tolong ya sudah aku pergi."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto gadis itu berhenti melempari sampah, dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku bantu ya sudah, aku pergi.." kata Naruto yang mulai kesal.

Melihat Naruto hendak meninggalkannya, gadis itu angkat suara, "Benarkah kau mau membantuku?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Beautiful Robot**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Tachibana Ema**

 **.**

 **Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tepat di atas sebuah pohon yang ketinggian mencapai 2 meter, seorang gadis bermahkotakan helaian berwarna ungu kehitaman berdiri disalah satu ranting pohon besar itu, sambil memasang senyum merekahnya gadis itu menatap sebuah bangunan berlantai empat, bercat putih serta memiliki jam dinding besar dibagian tengahnya.

"Indahnya..." teriak gadis itu. "Akhirnya... akhirnya! Hari ini aku bisa bertemu Si dia!" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Tunggu aku penyelamatku," gumam gadis itu pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat gadis itu membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum, dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hinata... Hinata... dimana kau? Bis sekolahnya sebentar lagi datang," kata pria paruh baya berambut emo dari bawah pohon tempat gadis itu berdiri.

"Iya, Ayah... aku di sini. Sebentar aku turun!" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

Pria paruh baya itu lantas mendongakkan kepalanya, saat mendengar sahutan itu. Lalu pria paruh baya itu langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Hinata-nya ada di atas pohon setinggi itu.

"Astaga! Hinata..." sebelum pria paruh baya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata gadis itu sudah tiba di daratan dalam waktu sekejap.

WUUSSSH!

"Hup! Mendarat dengan sempurna," kata Hinata dengan polosnya. "Ayah, Ayah kenapa? Wajah Ayah pucat sekali? Apa Ayah sakit?"

Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil ayah itu hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Hinata. Karena dia terlalu terkejut pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dia terlalu syok karena robot... tidak bukan! Maksudnya anaknya baru saja terjun bebas dari atas pohon setinggi itu.

"HINATA! Sudah kubilang kalau diluar rumah jangan bersikap seperti itu," bentak pria itu marah ketika dia sudah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. "Kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya bagaiamana?"

"Hehehe... iya maaf, maaf ya, Yah," jawab Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali, sih? Kalau robot sepertimu diketahui masyarakat, bisa gawat jadinya."

"Sudah Ayah tenang saja, aku ngerti kok!" kata Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Ayahnya. "Aku sudah belajar banyak dari komik, novel, dan majalah yang aku beli dikota. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya hidup sebagai gadis normal itu seperti apa."

"Kamu tuh kalau dinasehati tidak pernah mau mendengarkan dulu, ini kan buat kebaikanmu juga..."

"Ayah tidak usah takut berlebihan gitu deh," potong Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lagi pula tubuhku tidak seperti robot kok. Ini persis sama seperti tubuh manusia pada umumnya, ini jugakan berkat Ayah yang membuat aku... Makasih ya Ayah!" kata Hinata tersenyum senang. "Oh iya... aku harus isi batraiku dulu, bisa bahaya jika di sekolah nanti aku kehabisan daya."

"Ya itu memang berkat aku. Tapi kalau masyarakat sampai mengetahui keberadaan robot persis sama seperti manusia sepertimu... kau akan dipisahkan dariku. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Ayah tenang saja, tak perlu takut seperti itu... Ayah percaya saja padaku ya. Hinata janji."

"Huft... baiklah," kata pria paruh baya itu mengalah pada anak robotnya itu. "Oh iya, Hinata cepatlah bersiap, bis sekolahmu sebentar lagi tiba, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Nanti kau bisa terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah."

"Baik Ayah! Hinata akan bersiap!"

.

Hyyuga Hinata adalah nama robot hasil ciptaan Uchiha Sasuke, pria paruh baya yang Hinata panggil Ayah itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang profesor ahli robotika yang telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah robot gadis remaja yang ceria dengan sempurna. Walau niat awal Sasuke membuat Hinata hanya untuk suatu uji coba saja, tapi untuk saat ini Sasuke sudah menggap Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri. Karena dia hanya punya Hinata. Istri dan anaknya meninggal lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Semenjak kecelakaan itu Sasuke menutup diri dari masyarakat disekitarnya. Tapi kehidupannya berubah sejak kehadrin Hinata.

Sasuke merasa seperti diberi kehidupan kembali, berkat kehadiran Hinata. Hinata mengusir semua rasa sedihnya dan rasa kesendiriannya. Tapi ada satu kecemasan yang selalu meliputi hati Sasuke. Yaitu, dia takut jika Hinatanya ketahuan adalah sebuah robot yang berhasil diciptakannya. Dia takut Hinata akan dipisahkan darinya, dia takut sekali! Maka dari itu Sasuke selalu membatasi setiap kegiatan Hinata diluar lingkungan rumah.

Karena batasan itu lah Hinata tidak memiliki teman, dan selalu mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari Sasuke jika ingin pergi keluar rumah sekedar berkeliling menghilangkan kejenuhan ada dirumah terus-menerus. Tapi pada suatu hari, karena kesal dan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi akan dunia luar selain kehidupannya dirumah, akhirnya Hinata pergi diam-diam ke kota tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Di kota Hinata menemukan banyak hal yang menarik. Hinata berkeliling dari toko satu ke toko lainnya, dia menjelajahi hampir seluruh area pertokoan, sampai-sampai dia melupakan kalau daya batrainya sebentar lagi habis, dia harus segera mengisi ulang tubuhnya, kalau tidak dia akan mati. Mati dalam arti dia bisa hidup lagi kalau daya tubuhnya di isi lagi.

'Ayah pasti akan sangat marah kalau sampai tahu hal ini,' pikir Hinata pada saat itu.

Dia takut untuk minta tolong pada orang, karena jika dia minta tolong pada seseorang dan mengatakan kalau dia kehabisan batrai bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau dia ini adalah sebuah robot. Jadi Hinata memilih bersembunyi sambil menangis dan berharap Ayahnya akan datang menjemputnya.

Saat dirinya sedang terduduk menangis sambil menekuk lututnya. Seseorang pemuda datang menghampirinya. Karena terkejut dengan suara orang itu Hinata beringsut menjauh. Sebenarnya Hinata mengerti niat baik pemuda itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetap merasa takut, jadi setiap pria itu berbicara padanya, Hinata hanya diam tidak menyahuti sampai pemuda itu merasa kesal karena tidak ditanggapinya, pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

Melihat pria itu pergi Hinata segera bertanya untuk menghentikan pemuda itu. "Benarkah kau mau membantuku?"

Dan untunglah, pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "Tentu. Memang rumahmu di mana? Biarku antar kau pulang."

Selama perjalanan pulang Hinata digendong pemuda itu. Setelah mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke rumahnya, pemuda itu langsung pamit pulang. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu berbalik Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih dan menanyakan nama pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, padahal kita belum saling kenal..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda itu memotong.

"Iya sama-sama, Naruto panggil saja aku seperti itu, aku pamit pulang ya."

Setelah Naruto pergi. Hinata tersenyum dan entah kenapa didadanya terasa berdebar keras.

"Dadaku kenapa ya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena kejadian hari itu Hinata segera mencari tahu apa penyebab dadanya berdetak kencang seperti itu. Saat dia bertanya pada Ayahnya, Ayahnya malah mengira kalau ada yang salah pada mesin di dalam tubuhnya, tapi ketika diperiksa ternyata tak ada yang salah. Lalu Ayahnya malah melakukan pembongkaran dan mengganti beberapa perangkat yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Walau sudah diperbaiki, Hinata masih merasakan detakan-detakan aneh ketika dia memikirkan pria yang menolongnya waktu itu. Pada suatu ketika Hinata melihat sebuah acara reality show yang menayangkan tentang pasangan muda mudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta, seorang pakar yang ada di dalam acara itu mengatakan, kalau kita merasakan detakan-detakan aneh di dada kita, ketika kita berdekatan ataupun sedang ada di sisi seseorang tersebut, berarti kita menyukai seseorang tersebut. Dan saat itu Hinata langsung menyimpulkan kalau detakan yang dia rasakan saat itu adalah rasa sukanya pada pemuda itu.

Kalau menurut acara di televisi itu, Hinata harus mengungkapkan rasa sukanya ini pada laki-laki itu, karena kalau tak diungkapkan rasa itu mungkin akan menyakitinya. Oleh karena itu Hinata bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ini pada Naruto, laki-laki yang mau menolong dan mengantarnya pulang.

Dan dalam menjalankan rencanannya itu, Hinata memulai langkah awalnya dengan memohon-mohon pada Ayahnya untuk diperbolehkan ikut sekolah umum. Mungkin dengan bersekolah Hinata bisa menemukan pemuda itu, karena dilihat dari wajahnya pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak sekolahan, mungkin saja pemuda itu bersekolah ditempatnya nanti. Kalaupun Naruto tidak satu sekolah dengannya, Hinata masih bisa mencari pemuda itu disekitar pertokoan.

Berkat usahanya yang gigih memohon pada Sasuke, akhirnya hari ini Hinata akan memulai hari barunya sebagai seorang murid baru di sekolah menengah atas. Sebelum berangkat Hinata mengecas tubuhnya hingga full, karena dia tak mau kehabisan batrai dihari pertamanya sekolah. Lagi pula dia juga belum tahu apa Naruto bersekolah di tempat yang sama atau tidak dengannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Hinata tetap berharap kalau Naruto sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Hinata coba kau ke sini sebentar, ada yang ingin Ayah berikan padamu," panggil Sasuke dari arah dapur.

"Sebentar, Yah," Hinata segera mendatangi ayahnya yang sedang meminum kopinya di dapur. "Ayah mau memberi aku apa?"

"Berbaliklah."

Tanpa bantahan Hinata membalikkan badanya, lalu terkaget ketika Sasuke melingkarkan sebuah kalung bermata onyx di lehernya. "Ini kalung sengaja aku buatkan khusus untukmu, ini kalung spesial yang akan berbunyi kalau daya batraimu tinggal 10 persen."

"Wah kalung ini indah sekali," Hinata langsung becermin ketika kalung itu sudah terpasang pas di lehernya yang jenjang. "Terimakasih ya, Ayah."

"Selain itu, kalung itu juga berfungsi sebagai alat peledak jika sewaktu-waktu kau ketahuan kalau kau sebuah robot."

"APA?! Ayah kau kok tega sih," Hinata melotot sempurna sambil berusaha melepaskan kalung itu, tapi kalung itu sulit sekali untuk dilepaskan. "Ayah, ini bagaimana melepaskannya? Aku tak mau pakai kalung ini ke sekolah."

"Kalung itu tidak akan terlepas kalau bukan aku yang melepasnya," kata Sasuke santai sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang masih menguapkan uap panas. "Jadi kau harus berhati-hati Hinata, aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau-kalau kau ketahuan masyarakat. Kau mengerti maksud Ayah, kan?"

"Tapi Ayah... bagaimana kalau tanpa sengaja aku ketahuan? Dan itu bukan karena kesalahanku?"

"Ya itu lah gunanya kalung itu. Berguna untuk memberitahumu kalau kau harus berhati-hati," kata Sasuke lagi dengan cueknya. "Sudah cepat sana kau bersiap-siap, bisnya sebentar lagi pasti sampai. Jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah."

"Ayah... tapi lepas kalung ini dulu."

Belum sempat Hinata perotes tentang kalung pemberian Sasuke, bis sekolahnya sudah tiba dan menunggunya di depan. Tanpa mempedulikan kalung itu lagi Hinata segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar sambil berkata. "Ayah, aku pergi dulu. Doa kan aku pulang dengan selamat."

"Ya, berhati-hatilah... Dan ingat jangan sampai kau meledakkan dirimu sendiri, Nak."

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Yoshh... cerita baru nihh. Bagaimana menurut pembaca sekalian fic ini? Semoga suka ya.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan, kesan, dan saran kalian di kotak review ya.**


End file.
